


The Fluidity of Time (nothing's set in stone)

by KyaFalcone



Series: Guardians of Old [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Midgard is the solar system as a whole, Reincarnation, Solar Kingdoms, Usagi is a good leader, no one likes odin, that's what I'm calling the Silver Millennium kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is fluid.  The future never set in stone.  The Senshi realize this as the world around them gains new heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fluidity of Time (nothing's set in stone)

**Author's Note:**

> So while having a conversation about AoU with my dad, I began to think about an Avengers/Sailor Moon crossover. Most of what I thought of was AoU based. But within that the Senshi already knew about the Avengers. So I wrote this. I'll probably stay chronological in my posting.
> 
> This will end up being a fix-it more than anything. Because I really dislike Phase 2.

**Iron Man**

Ami was probably the one of the Senshi most up to date with technology.  Which was probably why she had been so excited to find out Tony Stark was closing the weapons division of his company.  It certainly made their job a little easier.  Finding local gangs with Stark Industry weapons had not been a good day.

When Ami tried to explain it all to them, most of what Usagi got out of it was Ami’s hope Stark would focus on communications and other useful everyday items.  Minako wondered if Stark would rise to rival Apple and other big technology companies.  SI was already one of the number one producers of tech, though mostly weapons.  Makoto made it observation that if they bought Stark Tech for everyday use they’d have to be careful.  Rei agreed with her and stated she wouldn’t be adding any new technology to the shrine even if it they begged.  Which, yeah, Usagi probably would have bugged her about it, back when they started being Senshi.

Ami let everyone know that she would work away to make sure Stark Tech wouldn’t hurt their identities.  After that, they didn’t think much of it.

Then Iron Man came to be.  Which was kinda great.  The Outer Senshi had been trying to help out elsewhere around the globe when they could and more heroes would always be a good thing.  Setsuna seemed rather pleased with the projected future so, Usagi wasn’t worried.

And then they found out Iron Man was Tony Stark.  That caused a lot of fighting among the Senshi.  Eventually Usagi pulled the Princess Card and shut everyone up.  She asked Setsuna what she saw for the future as of that moment.

“The future we knew of,” Setsuna’s voice seemingly echoed in the room, “is not the future we are headed towards. Crystal Tokyo is fading from the time stream.”

That caused even more of an uproar.  Usagi though, looked straight at the Time Guardian.  “Chibiusa?”

Quiet settled around them again.  Setsuna closed her eyes, which Usagi took as the oldest of the Senshi looking forward in time.  “The fate of Chibiusa has changed. Her birth is steady. Though the Small Lady we knew has changed.”

The Moon Princess took that to mean Tony Stark/Iron Man had not existed in the future they had heard of.  The future had changed.

“How is that possible?” Minato asked.

“Time is fluid,” Setsuna answered.  “By simply knowing the future we can change it. We, as a whole, have been moving towards the future of the Chibiusa we knew. But there are other factors to be considered in the flow of time.”

“So it’s Stark’s fault,” Rei grumped.

Usagi shook her head.  “No. It isn’t anyone’s fault. The future, no matter how hard we try, was never going to be the same as the Crystal Tokyo we knew.”

“Should we tell Chiba?” Haruka asked.

Usagi shared a look with Setsuna.  Then their leader took a breath.  “He already knows. We knew that the Chibiusa we met had more chance to not exist than the possibility of everything being the same. I will let him know that the future has changed.”

And that was that.  They left the topic of Iron Man alone.  It was better to let the future come as it wished.  Trying to manipulate the timestream never got anyone anywhere.  It really just made a mess.

 

**Incredible Hulk**

It wasn’t something they brought up to the whole group.  Dr. Bruce Banner that is.  Ami and Michiru had found out about the accident.  They told Usagi.  Usagi decided to let him be, though the Outers were told to keep an eye out.  Banner wasn’t evil.  No matter what the American government said.  They knew evil.

Blonsky was evil.

Before Haruka and Michiru could get to Harlem, the fight was over.  They looked for Blonsky though.  That led to learning about S.H.I.E.L.D.  They left the organization alone though.  It wasn’t something they could engage in without more information.

Setsuna warned Usagi about a man named Samuel Sterns that could cause a lot of problems for the universe as a whole.  Though not evil in the same sense as Blonsky, Sterns had willingly experimented on animals with Banner’s blood, without Banner’s consent or knowledge.  Usagi gave the task to the Outers.  Find him and neutralize the threat he posed.  Thanks to Haruka’s speed, the Outer Senshi were able to kill Sterns before SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanoff found him.

Usagi tasked Ami with finding out more about the spy organization.  Ami took to the investigation with glee.  The servers of SHIELD were probably the biggest mental challenge she had had in years.

 

**Iron Man 2**

The fight at the Grand Prix was an interesting development.  Michiru kept an eye on the following events.  She and her partner would help if it was needed.

It wasn’t.

Setsuna kept the secret of Stark’s impending death to herself.  She could see the pieces lining up for his continued survival.  Once he was safe, she told her Princess.  Usagi was understanding.  There wouldn’t have been anything for the Senshi to do to help him after all.  While Ami was a genius, her talent laid with biology more than chemistry.

 

**Thor**

Makoto was the one to point out Dr. Jane Foster to the Senshi.  The astrophysicist was the closest to figuring out several secrets of the universe.  A few of them wondered  _ why _ Makoto had been looking into astrophysics, but none asked.  The Outers and Usagi, those with the most memories of their past, knew it was most likely due to Nephrite’s love for the stars.

They didn’t blame her for holding on to her first love.

Finding out Thor of Asgard had been sent to Earth was a terrible shock to the Princesses.  While the Silver Millennium fought for survival against the Dark Kingdom, Queen Serenity had sent missives through the realm to Odin asking for at the very least a place for the Princesses to go if all was lost.  They had thought the BiFrost had somehow been damaged or something similar to war was happening on another realm.  Usagi had looked into it herself during a time of peace and quiet.  She had kept this from her friends.

It hurt all of them to know King Odin had both the manpower and ability to send aid to the Solar Kingdoms.  Setsuna, as the only one to survive, had let her displeasure known by hiding both Queen Serenity’s sacrifice and their rebirth from Heimdall.

“So the alliance between the Solar Kingdoms and Asgard,” Ami asked quietly, “are we considering them valid or…?”

“Odin showed his side,” Usagi answered.  “Asgard is no ally of ours.”

They kept an eye on the banished Prince though.  Thor was as close to human as he could get without his powers.  A collective sigh of relief left them when Ami announced that SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson was at the site.  Coulson was good.  They trusted him to do the  _ right _ thing, not just what his orders said.  After all he was the reincarnation of Queen Serenity’s most trusted adviser.

When Thor regained his power, the Senshi waited with baited breath.  On Earth they could not hide from Asgardians.  Only shielding themselves between the realms had kept them hidden.  When Prince Thor left, they decided their secret was safe.

 

**Captain America: The First Avenger**

Ami was the one to find the hints of Captain Rogers awakening.  Coulson was particularly interested in the development.  The Senshi wondered how the displaced soldier would handle the new era he arrived in.

Setsuna decided she would assist him in settling in if he needed it.  She had the most experience going from one era to another after all.


End file.
